


"Technically, Every Day in April is 4/20"

by PrussiaIsntDead



Series: Lunch Club One-Shots [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, complete and utter crack, god gave me the ability to write and im making that everyone else's problem, guys we gotta live until 4/20/69, high right now -cooper, i think that would be epic, literally only wrote this for 4/20, seaweed without the sea, take a shot every time i have to write 4/20, yeah im kind hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaIsntDead/pseuds/PrussiaIsntDead
Summary: Cooper: TRAVIS WE HAVE TO GET HIGHTravis: whatCooper: TRAVIS WE HAVE TO GET HIGH ITS 4/20 I DONT MAKE TH RULES
Relationships: Cooper Schulz & Travis | Traves
Series: Lunch Club One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698118
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	"Technically, Every Day in April is 4/20"

Travis was just sitting on his bed playing games on his phone. He thought everything was going to be fine until Cooper kicked his door in, even though it was unlocked.

"What the nuts, Cooper! What do you want?" Said Trav cuz he was big anger.

"TRAVis today is 4/20! We gotta get high!" Cooper yelled, "It's the law i will delet ur twitch.tv/traves twitch account if yuu do not get hi wif me >:)"

"How did you make that emoticon out lo-"

"dont wrory aboot it! Hurry we gotta go downstairs fast!" And with that, cooper Naruto ran down the stairs, un-kicking-in the door as he left.

Travis just sighed and sped down after the blond fish boyo.

When the pupperino got downstairs, he was being offered a cookie. Cooper was the epitome of the '>:3c' face, but Travis didn't really care so he ate the cookie with the shell still on.

idk like 5 minits latr Trave was feelin knda wiggly. cooper said he felt that wafy too, and told trav it was WEE*!!!!! traveis did'nt wanna be hi so he sent coopie to da shadow realm wheer he is forced to forever want milk but neva find it.

Locks like Travis|Traves who streams on twitch.tv whom you can find at https://www.twitch.tv/traves got the last rar, which is pretty e🅱ic B)!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4/20/2020 dudes
> 
> this caused me physical pain to write. might write a serious version later lmao


End file.
